


Puppy Love

by mjcrawleys



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcrawleys/pseuds/mjcrawleys
Summary: “No Kaitlyn we’re not getting a dog.”





	Puppy Love

*I wrote this quite a while for a tumblr challenge

 

“No Kaitlyn we’re not getting a dog.” Andrew tried to sound firm but it hadn’t really been working all that well.

Kaitlyn looked up from her spot on the floor where she and Alex where playing with Fitz Paul-Islam.

“Come on Andrew he is so adorable, how could you not want one? It would be so much fun.”

“Yeah and so much work Kaitlyn. You know how busy we are. Not to mention the fact that we’re always traveling. ”

Andrew could feel his resolve weakening as she stared up at him with that adorable little pout of hers.

“Please Andrew,” Kaitlyn pleaded. "Alex and Mitch manage it right guys?”

Alex nodded her head vehemently. Andrew turned to Mitch but he raised his hands.

"I’m not getting in the middle of this, this is your problem.”

"Thanks for your help man" Andrew grumbled throwing Mitch a scowl. The younger man couldn’t help but laugh at the dilemma his friend had managed to get himself into.

Both guys turned back to watch the girls who had returned their attention to the small ball of fur.

"You know you’re screwed right?“ Mitch joked. "We have no power to refuse them." 

"Yeah I know I’m just trying to delay the inevitable.” Andrew sighed.

“So Andrew what do you say? Can we get a dog please, please, please?” Kaitlyn begged holding Fitz up to her face. “How can you say no to that face?" 

Andrew knew Kaitlyn was referring to the dog but in reality, that wasn’t the person he couldn’t refuse. Her smile was his favorite thing in this world and he would do anything in his power to keep it permanently on her face.

"Ok,” Andrew relented “we can get a dog.”

Kaitlyn squealed and jumped up off the floor launching herself into Andrew’s arms. She leaned back from her hug and started to pepper him with kisses.

"I love you so much,” she said between kisses. “Did you know you are the best?”

"I know I’m pretty amazing right?“ He replied puffing out his chest proudly.

"So now you just need to pick what kind dog you want.” Alex added breaking their little bubble. Both girls squealed excitedly and ran off to plan all the details.

“God what did I get myself into.” Andrew groaned putting his head in his hands 

"Welcome to fatherhood Andrew.“


End file.
